


Painful Reverie

by violasarecool



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kind of a thing on pain i guess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painful Reverie

i. you flake off my tongue every morning, a metallic, bitter taste that cakes my dry throat. if i'm not careful, you'll drip back down my throat, slide down my windpipe to settle, smoldering, in my chest. the burning cools to a dull ache by lunchtime.

ii. you grab my chest and squeeze―you love to hear me wheeze and cough while i desperately hope you'll give up, at least for now, at least for a while. you feed on my shortness of breath, flick out your tongue to swipe the edges of my shudders clean. but they were already sparkling, and your tongue, rough as sandpaper.

iii. you're a bit of a showoff; never could resist a flashy entrance. you ride in on sybyllants and narrow vowels, on shouts but also mutters. you twist innocent syllables into fireworks that ricochet off a child's eardrum, plant concepts in their mind they'll never have words for. of course, neither will anyone else. how could they.

iv. sometimes you're gas, misting over my eyes and trickling through my ear canals to tickle my brain, fluffy tendrils coaxing a haze of beffudlement out of tired nerve endings. thicker than pea soup, beans and lentils bobbing like ducks in the muddy puree. you're not much of a cook.

v. you creep through my bones, winding around vertebrae, pulling them into a heap for you to rest on. they scrape against each other, sharp edges from every angle, but you seem comfortable all the same. your contented hum shakes my whole body, an inexplicable tremor i can only assume is you. i hope you didn't bring friends.

vi. you're sensitive. i can feel you shift with every step i take, your tail curling in response to each word that falls from my mouth, claws that dig in with every wayward thought. you're a backseat driver, twitching at my strings in a desperate attempt to pull me off course, distress signals bouncing off the recesses of my cavernous skull, don't and stop and why did you and why would you―

vii. i could try and keep you all to myself. your touch so intense, a zing of chilis and acid reflex i try to gag back. but it's hard, even on an empty stomach, and you've so many people to attend to, so many pinpricks and small explosions of sensation, not to mention the dull aches (you're always there, anyway, waiting to resurface with a bright smile, did you miss me?)

**Author's Note:**

>  _please don't give me crit_ , constructive or not, even if you feel the need to point out a typo, i would appreciate it if you didn't. i do this for fun, and once i've posted something, i don't really want to think about it critically anymore. thanks.


End file.
